Enemies of Time
by avikar
Summary: Oh no! What's this? Dan Phantom has escaped from his thermos and is wreaking havoc! Clockwork summons Danny, Sam, and Tucker to help. Along the way they have to deal with renegade ghosts and their AU's, who are different genders than them! Rated T
1. Chapter 1

-1"Jazz? Jazz? Hello, Earth to Jazz!"

Daniel Fenton, or Danny, was currently trying to get his sister's attention, along with his friends, Tucker Foley, and Samantha Manson, or Sam. They were in Jazz's room, trying not barf at how pink and girly everything was.

"Ugh! Nothing's working! How can she not notice us shouting at her!" Danny shouted.

"Quite simple actually, Danny. Time has stopped and you are outside of it."

The trio whirled around in surprise, Danny's ghost sense going off. Clockwork, an old ghost friend of Danny's, and the Master of Time floated there calmly.

"Clockwork! What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I have come to enlist your help. As it turns out, the Fenton Thermos holding Dan Phantom was not strong enough."

"Wait- you mean Dan's out on the loose!" Tucker yelled.

"Yes. He has also gained an ally who I will explain to you later. Right now we must get to Castle Time."

"What's Castle Time?" Danny asked, sounding much more calm then he felt.

"Castle Time is my castle. But come now, we must not dally. To the Ghost Zone!" Clockwork proclaimed.

"Well that's pretty original." Danny muttered just as a portal opened up. Everyone walked through to emerge in the Ghost Zone.

"Danny, I suggest you go ghost. I'll need you to carry your friends." Clockwork said. Danny complied and picked up his friends.


	2. Mr GothandScary?

-1Danni Fenton sighed, exceedingly bored. Her best friends Samuel Manson and Tulip Foley were with her, and they unsuccessfully were trying to entertain her.

"Come on Danni, cheer up! It's a b-e-a-utiful day, no matter what Mr. Goth-and-Scary says!" Tulip said, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Sam snorted at her words, amused.

"So I'm now Mr. Goth-and-Scary? Interesting, very interesting. Hey, Danni, do you think I'm Goth and scary enough to be Mr. Goth-and-Scary?" Sam said, his eyes twinkling under his raven locks. Danni looked up briefly from the floor to answer.

"Definitely. I mean, remember that one 6th grader to scared? If I remember correctly she thought you were a demonic vampire come to drink her blood…" Everyone laughed, and the tension in the air was lifted to some extent.

"Hey Danni, I think we should go see Jazz. My male intuition says that he feels underappreciated." Tulip announced suddenly. Sam fell off a chair he had been balancing on with a start.

"Your male intuition? Okay that's just weird." Sam said, laughing. He got up from his place on the floor and rubbed his sore butt.

"You know, that actually sounds like a good idea, Tutu. Jazz has seemed out of it lately. I wonder if everything's alright?" Danni said anxiously. "I mean, what if his Ghost Envy is acting up?"

"Danni, there is no need to worry. Jazz is fine, but I need you to come with me." Danni's head whipped around to stare in surprise at Clockwork, one of her ghost allies.

"Clockwork, what are you doing here? Has… _She_ escaped?" Danni asked, feeling very alarmed. Clockwork looked at her steadily.

"That is not what I need you for right now. Something far more important requires you to be with me. Now come! It's time to go to Castle Chrono." And with a "Time Out!" and a "Goin' Ghost!" Danni, Tulip, and Sam were off on their next adventure.


	3. Noctesumre!

AN- Thanks for all the reviews! They make me feel better. Brownies for the reviewers!

DISCLAIMER: There is a reason it's called a **dis**claimer!

Daniella Phantom was currently in a very uncomfortable situation. She was stuck in a Phantom Thermos, with seemingly no escape from the blasted thing. Or at least that's what she thought. With a sudden bang, she was free and facing a ghost that she could have sworn would be her long lost twin or something.

"Well hello there! Who may I have the honor to thank for getting me out of that wretched thing?" She said while bobbing up and down with what used to be pent up energy. The newcomer looked at her coolly and said,

"I am Dan Phantom. May I presume you're Daniella Phantom?" Daniella looked at him curiously.

"Of course I am. Now who exactly are you. And before you say your name, that's not what I meant." She said, interrupting Dan.

"I am your alternate universe self. I was in your same predicament until my ally freed me. I was sent to ask you to join our little group and get your revenge on your past self." Dan said, sneering. Daniella cocked her head to the side.

"Interesting! I'd love that opportunity. Now, what are we waiting for! I've got an annoying me to blow up!" She said giggling. And with that, Dan took out a strange medallion that had the letters "AU" on it, tapped it twice while muttering "Noctesumre!" and they were gone in a flash.


End file.
